Surprising Me
by Arwen4eva
Summary: When Killian is plagued by nightmares, he finds that there is something that can help calm him; drawing his beloved Emma Swan. This secret talent of his surprises many, maybe even himself. I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! One-shot.


**A/N: I've had this planned for quite a while and managed to get my work done early enough to write this up *celebratory dance* This one is short and sweet so I hope it is alright. The idea came to me when I couldn't sleep a while ago and wouldn't leave me alone; so here we are!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Arwen4eva xxx**

He wakes up with a sheen of sweat covering his forehead and dripping down his neck, his breaths erratic as his suddenly starving and shocked lungs demand oxygen. Killian forces himself to take eve and deep breaths, and after a few minutes he finds that his breathing pattern is back to normal.

This dream has been particularly foul; granted, it is one he has had many times before, but it is always different and unpredictable. He had been back in the Underworld but this rip had dire consequences - Emma had been killed by Hades right in front of him. He had to watch, helpless, as she was struck down until the moment her life ebbed away and he was able to hold her; just a second too late to say goodbye.

He had woken up at that moment, his heart pounding a frantic rhythm against his ribs.

Killian runs his hand over his face before turning his head to his left. Emma remains asleep beside him, her head on the edge of his pillow, sharing it with him. He shifts beneath the covers, turning onto his left hand side s he can place his hand delicately on her cheek. Emma doesn't move, for the first time in a long time a deep sleep taking over; one she will not wake up from until morning, Killian realises in relief.

With one last glance at his true love, Killian rolls back so he is laying flat again before using his stump and hand to aid him into a sitting position. He turns the small lamp on which resides on the bedside table. Killian quickly checks that Emma is still asleep, which she is, before opening the drawer and extracting the pad and pencil he had placed in there a few days previously.

He pulls his legs up so his knees are bent and he rests the pad on his thighs, supported slightly by his stump. He opens it to the first page and poises the pencil over the paper for a moment before beginning to draw.

Killian glances every so often at Emma to see how a certain piece of hair falls across her forehead or fans across the pillow, how her eyelashes caress the tops of her cheeks, or how her lips are eve so slightly pursed as her breath puffs out. His pointer finger smudges out the lines in front of him, softening particular areas.

Just over an hour later, Killian's eyes are very heavy as he finishes his drawing, smudging one last area wit his finger. He looks at his drawing before closing the pad and placing it, along with the pencil, back in the drawer. He turns off the lamp before moving to rest on his left side again, laying his head inches from Emma's. His right arm moves to lay across Emma's waist, his hand resting on her back.

He falls asleep, his heartbeat even, his breathing calm and his mind easy.

...

Another nightmare wakes Killian the next evening. He turns to watch Emma as she sleeps, assuring himself that she is here, that she is _safe_ , before turning on the light on his bedside table and withdraws the pad and pencil. Killian opens the pad, pausing on his drawing from the previous evening before moving to a clean page.

He resumes the same position as before, knees up so the pad can rest against his thighs; a comfortable position he found. He glances down at Emma before an image springs to the forefront of his mind; the sight of a wide smile as laughter resonates from Emma's lips. They has spent the evening together, having a candle-lit dinner followed by cuddling on the couch, Killian retelling some stories from his earlier pirating days with his crew. One particular story has Emma laughing so much, her stomach muscles ached and ears streamed from her eyes.

A smile flowers on Killian's lips as he begins to sketch out the outline of Emma's face from that evening. He adds more detail, using his finger to smudge the harsh line of her jaw to make it softer. Killian then takes his time to draw the finer details of Emma's face - her shining eyes and the small crinkles that appear in the corners when her dazzling smile takes over.

The pirate loses all sense of time, only stopping when the drawing is complete and his eyes struggle to remain open. He closes the pad, putting it back in its drawer before turning off the lamp and cuddling up close to Emma, his sleep easy for the rest of the night.

...

This continues for a few weeks; a nightmare forcing Killian awake, him watching Emma deep in sleep - knowing that she is there and alive and unharmed, the pad ad paper comes out and Killian draws - both from memory and the sight before him.

But one night... it changes.

Killian is drawing Emma as she is beside him; cuddling her pillow to her body. He is sketching out her hair as it surrounds her body when he hears whimpering coming from her. Swiftly, Killian puts the pad and pencil down on the bedside table and turns to lean over Emma, his hand going to her cheek to draw her out.

Emma gasps when she wakes, swallowing thickly and her hands quickly grasp his wrist, ensuring his hand remains on her cheek. Killian maintains eye contact with her as she calms, knowing full well that she will not want to talk about it and relive it. After a few minutes, Killian leans forwards and presses a kiss to Emma's forehead, pushing his love forwards.

Emma cuddles in to Killian, pushing him onto his back so her head can rest on his shoulder, her left arm going tight around his waist and their legs can tangle together. She is about to close her eyes when she spots the open pad.

Her curiosity peaking, Emma suddenly sits up and leans over Killian, swiping the pad into her hands before Killian has a chance to move it.

"What's this?" Emma questions, moving back to her side of the bed and sitting back against the headboard.

Emma waves her hand and her lamp turns on, better illuminating their bedroom. She looks at the pad and sees the almost finished drawing of her asleep with her arms tight around her pillow, hair fanning all around her. Emma moves her gaze to Killian whose hand is scratching behind his ear, a blush on his cheeks.

Her gaze falls back to the pad and she flips it back to the beginning. Emma turns each page, warmed by the volume of drawings present. Drawings of her asleep; drawings of her and Henry - hugging, laughing, smiling; drawings of her and Killian together - holding each other close, gazing at each other with love filled eyes, Emma's hand holding Killian's hook, accompanied by many more.

Emma looks back up at Killian. "How have you drawn so much?" she asks.

Killian scratches behind his ear before replying. "Bad dreams have been plaguing me every night for a while now." Emma leans in to him, offering him silent comfort. "I find that the only thing to calm me, is you."

"Me?" Emma asks, only partially surprised.

"Aye, love." Killian says and gestures to the pad in Emma's hands. "I assure myself that you are still with me, still alive and safe, and then I take this pad and pencil and draw. Sometimes from memory, sometimes from the sight of a certain beauty beside me."

Emma snorts. "I wonder who that could be."

Killian laughs and pulls Emma into him tighter, pressing a kiss against her temple.

"You never cease to surprise me, Killian." Emma says, putting the pad back on the bedside table. "Next, you'll be telling me you can juggle with your single hand."

Killian laughs again. "Sadly not, love. I can easily say the same for you, though; you are always surprising me too."

Emma snuggles further into Killian's body, the lights dimming until they extinguish completely.

"I love you, Killian."

"I love you too, Swan."

...

Over the next few months, more elaborate versions of Killian's drawings appear all over the house - pictures of him, Emma and Henry together, pictures of Emma and Henry and many drawings of him and Emma together.

Some drawings had bee gifted to Snow and David of the entire Charmin family, of Emma holding Neal, of Emma and Henry and finally, a few of Emma and her parents; something none of them ever had before.

Killian's nights gradually became filled less with nightmares and more about sleep. Occasionally, Killian starts awake and calms down through his late night drawings - Emma, sometimes woken up, watches as Killian draws, giving him comfort and further calming him; other times, he draws her asleep - calm and without worry.

His skills continue to surprise everyone; but no one more than his Emma Swan, his true love and happy ending.

 **End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
